1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of securing insulating ceramic fiber blocks to a furnace casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When supporting members are used to secure a set of ceramic fiber blocks to a furnace casing, it has been usual to attach all of the supporting members to the casing beforehand, or attach them one after another after the blocks have been positioned one by one on the casing. According to the former method, however, it is difficult to adjust the position of one block relative to another to bring them into intimate contact with each other, since the supporting members are attached to the casing beforehand. Although the latter method facilitates such positional adjustment of the blocks, it is a very cumbersome job to hold each block in position relative to the casing until the corresponding supporting member is secured to the casing.